The use of textiles stretches far back into history. Many of the same fabrics and weavers used in today's textiles were first used hundreds or thousands of years ago. Nevertheless, new materials and new cuts mean that the fashion industry and the way people dress continues to change quickly and dramatically. Additionally textiles are used in our cars, on our floors, even on our walls. However, one constant remains; the material retains a single appearance once manufacturing is complete.
So called reversible material is often actually two materials sewn together, or a material in which the two sides differ in appearance from one another. However, when used in clothing, the material must be removed in order to change the appearance. Thus, no change of appearance can be affected in public. Additionally, the user can only select from one or two appearances without gradation between the two appearances possible.
One solution to this problem is the use of reversible sequins. The sequins are attached to the material and can be turned over to show a different face. The exposure of one face versus another can be used to change the overall appearance of the material and to create a new look. Nevertheless, reversible sequins suffer from a number of drawbacks.
The sequins are often held on inadequately. Sometimes, a single thread will be used to hold the sequin in place. Moderate force applied to the sequin can break the thread thus removing the sequin from the material. Repeated loss of sequins can lead to a degradation in the appearance of the material as gaps begin to show in the appearance. Further, repair of the sequins is difficult because the broken thread is part of the weave of the material, thus any repairs will not exactly match the original.
Additionally, the reversible sequins can tangle one another. The sequins either overlap one another or are far enough apart that they are independent of one another. If they overlap, the sequins can be forced into an unintended arrangement. Specifically, an edge that is intended to remain above an adjacent sequin can be forced under the adjacent sequin instead. This can lead to distortion of the image and prevent the sequins from being flipped over, thus ruining the appearance of the material.
If the sequins are far enough apart that they do not touch one another, then lateral force may force them into contact with one another. This can damage the sequins or cause them to stick, thus creating strain in the material that can lead to failures in the material. Additionally, stuck sequins may be prevented from flipping over and changing their appearance.
Reversible sequins require the user to be patient as they check to make sure that each sequin Is in showing the intended face. If the material is worn, then normal use can result in flipping of the sequins, resulting in a discontinuity in the appearance of the materials.
Finally, the sequins are limited in size and shape that can be used. The colors may be limited, thus preventing the material from truly taking on radically different appearances as desired. I.e., the appearance of the two sides of the sequins may be limited in how different from one another they can be because of limitations inherent in the use of sequins.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a material that can change appearance but that can be done without removing the material. Additionally, there is need in the art for a material that can withstand the rigors of everyday use without quickly failing. Further, there is a need in the art for a material that can change appearance in grades, according to the preferences of the user.